


Black Market drabble

by Teaotter



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-28
Updated: 2005-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many, many orphans in the Fleet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Market drabble

"Her hair's too dark." The woman ran a thumb nervously across the well-worn photograph in her hand, her eyes never leaving the little girl perched quietly on a crate. "She's taller. And her eyes should be blue, not green."

Daniel shrugged; he'd been through this before. "Hair gets darker away from the sun. She's grown since you saw her last - kids do that. And as for the eyes - well, you might want to forget that picture and go hug your daughter."

The woman looked at him at last, frustration and hunger warring in her eyes. "She's not Lilly."

"She's alive, and she's here." And paid for, he didn't add. They didn't like to be reminded of that. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

As he expected, the hunger won out, and she thrust the photo into Daniel's hand as she stepped past him. The little girl looked up blankly as the woman knelt in front of her.

"Lilly." She tried to take the girl's hand. "Lilly, honey, it's time to go home."

The little girl just shook her head and started to cry.

"Oh, honey. I know. Come with Mommy now." She wrapped her arms around the struggling child and left the cargo hold without a backward glance.

Daniel crumpled the photo and dropped it to the deck. Some of the parents did a better job of explaining it than others. Didn't matter to him. The girl'd figure it out soon enough - and nobody'd ever call her Paia again.


End file.
